Smart watches usually have built-in intelligent operating systems and can connect with the Internet or mobile phones, thereby going beyond the only function of timing in the past.
However, the smart watches in the related art can only accomplish commonly used functions such as recording information, displaying information of incoming calls, providing weather forecast information and performing voice communications. In the context of the Internet of Things, there lacks a technical portal for providing functional technologies that achieve interconnection between people and between people and things, and better user experiences.